


Save Me

by DrownedTrying



Series: South Park Fics [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: I don’t know why, but I know when bad things are about to happen. It can be anything; a school shooting, a car accident, someone dying, but one thing stays the same: the guilt that’s left behind for me to battle eats me alive knowing that I could’ve saved them.Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve.I should be used to this by now. I shouldn’t be freaking out in the middle of a store or waking up drenched in sweat as I scream until my throat’s raw. I shouldn’t be looking over my shoulder to watch people pass me safely without some devastating incident, and I shouldn’t be scanning the news every chance I get to see when one of my visions came true. I shouldn’t be this scared, because there’s absolutely nothing I can do anymore. I shouldn’t do a lot of things, but this time, it’s different.I was there when he died. I saw the icicle falling, and I ran to help him. I saw his blood; hell, some even splattered on my face. His clothes were drenched in red, and everyone was screaming. I was there.What I wasn’t expecting was to see Kenny McCormick walking around town the next day, as if he didn’t die the day before.





	1. All Pain, Say Goodbye

I don’t know why, but I know when bad things are about to happen. It can be anything; a school shooting, a car accident, someone dying, but one thing stays the same: the guilt that’s left behind for me to battle eats me alive knowing that I could’ve saved them.

Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve.

I should be used to this by now. I shouldn’t be freaking out in the middle of a store or waking up drenched in sweat as I scream until my throat’s raw. I shouldn’t be looking over my shoulder to watch people pass me safely without some devastating incident, and I shouldn’t be scanning the news every chance I get to see when one of my visions came true. I shouldn’t be this scared, because there’s absolutely nothing I can do anymore. I shouldn’t do a lot of things, but this time, it’s different.

I was there when he died. I saw the icicle falling, and I ran to help him. I saw his blood; hell, some even splattered on my face. His clothes were drenched in red, and everyone was screaming. I was there.

I was at his funeral. I saw him lying peacefully in the coffin, looking as if nothing had happened and he was only asleep. I watched as his friends and family sobbed, and I watched as he was lowered six feet under the freezing earth. I saw him die, and I saw him be laid to rest.

What I wasn’t expecting was to see Kenny McCormick walking around town the next day, as if he didn’t die the day before.

* * *

Moving to a small town like South Park was honestly not on my To-Do list. Far from it, actually, but when I catch Daniel in bed with my best friend, I saw no other choice. I picked up my suitcase, not even unpacked from my trip to Michigan to visit relatives, and walked out the door, leaving my house and mailbox keys, along with my cellphone, on the counter. I don’t even think they knew I was there, and I highly doubt they care now.

So here I am, walking around a two story gray house, following a girl I’ve never met before as I looked around the unfamiliar building. She seemed nice, and she needed a housemate to help pay bills. You’d think that living in the middle of nowhere would be cheaper, but I guess not. 

“And this would be your room!” the girl, Wendy, was saying. I walk inside the room, my gaze lingering over every piece of furniture as I examine my possible new room. It was plain, having nothing more than a desk, a dresser, and a queen-sized bed, but nothing a little TLC couldn’t fix. I look back at the ravenette, her hazel eyes shining with hope, or from the light coming from the window. Could be either, honestly, but I have more pressing matters. “What do you think? Think you’ll like it here?” I pause. It was a lot to take in, and I can tell that Wendy is a know-it-all, but without a place to call home and no job, I don’t see any other option for me.

“I think so,” I tell her with a slightly forced smile. A grin stretches across her face and she _squeals._ Literally. A twenty-one year old squealing like she was a preteen at a Jonas Brothers concert. I should probably get some headache pills when I go shopping.

“Great! After we sign the papers, I can show you around town and you can meet some of my friends!” I open my mouth to speak, but her phone buzzing cuts me off. Wendy fishes her phone out of her back pocket and reads the text, her expression unreadable. She looks up at me, biting her lip. “Actually, something came up. I could always show you around tomorrow?” she suggests. I smile once more and shake my head.

“It’s fine. I’m sure I can find my way around just fine.” Wendy grins once more and hugs me tightly. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! I’ve been looking for a housemate for, like, ever! You’re literally a guardian angel!” Wendy bounds away, presumably to get the house lease and other documents, before I can even open my mouth. With a sigh, I sit at the desk chair, rubbing my temple.

This isn’t how I wanted my life to turn out. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain burns my eyes, and I’m no longer in a gray house in South Park.

_”Oh my god, they killed Kenny!”_

_“You bastards!”_

_Eyes wide, I watch as the blood trickles down the side of the man’s hidden face, his blue eyes half open as he stares at everything, but sees nothing. His blood dyes the wisps of his blonde hair orange, then red._

_A girl’s screaming, and suddenly, there’s a younger girl, seventeen or eighteen years old, carefully pulling his head into her lap, making sure to avoid touching the blood-soaked icicle as she sobs. I don’t know if she’s his girlfriend or a relative. It’s hard to tell when his face is hidden by an orange parka. Could she be the one who screamed?_

_”Everybody move! We have to get him to the hospital!” someone screams. He looks older, almost identical to the black haired boy wearing a blue hat with red trimmings and a red poof ball that stands to my left, the younger version of the older man holding tightly onto a red leash that keeps his large dog from running off. That boy looks terrified beyond belief and his redhead friend is as pale as the snow that drifts to the earth around the deceased. I notice they’re shaking, everyone’s eyes on the dead man in front of me._

_”He’s already dead, Randy. Hurry up and call Stuart to let him know what happened,” another voice says. I don’t know who said it; I can’t see who had spoken._

_”Who are you?” the girl sniffles, her blue eyes slowly drifting up to stare into my own. I can’t move. I can’t speak. It’s as if I’m frozen like ice. “Did you try to help him?” I can’t answer her. “Please watch over my brother. I’m scared.”_

_I’m scared, too._

“(Y/N)?” Wendy asks, gently slapping my cheek. I stare up at her, feeling the familiar burn of tears as they roll down my cheeks. I can only imagine how I must look. “There you are! You were staring off into space for a few minutes, then you started screaming! Are you alright?” 

“I…” I can’t answer her. How can I? No one believes me when I tell them I watch bad things happen. No one ever has. Not my parents, my siblings, my ex-best friend, not even my now ex-boyfriend. I sigh, rubbing my face and brushing away the tears. Wendy can’t know. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thought I saw a spider.” The lie rolls off my tongue as if it were nothing, but I’m numb. After having to lie my whole life to hide away the curse I’m burdened with, lying is a second nature. It doesn’t feel wrong, but it doesn’t feel right, either. It just makes me feel numb.

“Thank god it’s nothing serious!” she exclaims, looking relieved, though she looks around to try and spot the ‘spider.’ “Anyways, I brought up the papers. I have to leave in five minutes to attend a meeting with my college board about the debate team, so I may be a few hours. We can eat out tonight, if you feel like it.” I smile and nod at her.

“Sounds good. I’ll sign these and go explore the town.” 

“Excellent!” Wendy’s patient as I sign the small stack of papers, her smile growing as I hand them over. “Well, I’d better go so I’m not late. See you tonight!” 

“Yeah… See you,” I mumble, watching as she leaves with purpose. The door slams, and I flinch. I’m not surprised I had another vision, but I can’t say I’m too thrilled to have one so soon after arriving. In all honesty, I only got here an hour and a half ago.

What a wonderful welcoming to a new town, and to a new life.

Sarcasm intended.

Having enough of self loathing to last me a lifetime, I stand and neatly push the desk chair under the desk. My bags are in my car, but I honestly don’t feel like unpacking, so I settle in on exploring the town. If Lady Luck was on my side, I wouldn’t be watching the man die for at least another few days.

The house is quiet when I walk down the stairs. I can already tell that this would be a rare occurrence, so I relish in it. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of silence from time to time.

With a sigh, I swing open the front door, and immediately, the freezing wind greets me, almost tempting me to close the door and climb onto my new bed, despite not having any blankets or pillows just yet. However, I fight the urge and step outside, closing the door gently behind me. 

If you were to ignore the homeless people harassing people for money and the druggies and drunks roaming the streets, South Park is actually quite beautiful. Kids play in the middle of the streets, being cursed at by a driver at the least of their worries, all playing together in magical worlds ran by elves or wizards, kingdoms fighting each other for a powerful artifact that controls the universe itself. Mothers and wives tend to their gardens, trying to keep the few plants they have alive as they trim dead leaves and water the soil with lukewarm water. Husbands chat with each other as they retrieve the mail. Each yard had some form of life bustling with it, and in my new yard, I’m about to be ran over by a large dog.

“Mother of-” I yell out, crashing onto the snow. The dog happily licks me, his tongue attempting to catch my cheeks. A burst of laughter escapes my lips as I hide my face, my arms protecting me from the drooling dog.

“Ah shit! Sparky! Here boy! Stop giving the girl kisses!” a male yells. Sparky ignores his owner and continues to lick me, but is pulled away by a strong pair of arms. When I look up, all laughter leaves me, leaving me with a sense of fear and shock. Standing above me is one of the men from my vision, and behind him is his redhead friend, watching the scene with amusement in his green eyes. “Hey, sorry about that! My boy Sparky’s just excited to meet anyone new,” the man chuckles. He offers his gloved hand, and I begrudgingly take it. “I’m Stan Marsh, and that’s Kyle Broflovski. You’ve already met Sparky.”

“...(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” I say after a moment’s pause. Kyle waves at me, a welcoming smile on his face.

“So, you’re Wendy’s new housemate?” Stan asks. I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat. “Ah, cool. I heard someone was moving in.”

“Just so you know, Wendy never told him anything. She’s his on again, off again girlfriend,” Kyle yells to me. A small weight is lifted from my shoulders as I crack a smile.

“I take it they’re off again?” I ask. Kyle laughs as he nods while Stan pouts at the both of us.

“Aw, c’mon. I’m over her,” he whines.

“Dude, you’ve said the same thing since fourth grade. Everyone knows that you two will be dating again in like, three days,” Kyle argues. I stifle a laugh as I watch the two. I haven’t been around company like this in years.

“You’re such an asshole, Kyle,” Stan grumbles. Kyle grins in response. 

“Hey, (Y/N), you want a tour of the town?” Kyle inquires. Stan looks over at me, his light blue eyes seemingly laughing, even though his facial expression says he’s not done pouting just yet.

“Sure,” I laugh. “I was going to explore anyways, so it won’t be as bad as going alone.” The boys chuckle, and Sparky barks.

“Well, we were going to go visit a friend on his lunch break, so we can introduce you two. He works at City Wok, the only Chinese restaurant South Park will ever see,” Kyle tells me, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. I walk between him and Stan, watching as Sparky sniffs at every object he comes across.

“It isn’t even that good!” Stan cuts in. “And the owner is fucking crazy, man. One time back in what, third grade, he built this huge fucking wall around the town and the Mongolians kept destroying it!”

“Mongolians?” I repeat. “The fuck?”

“Don’t ask,” Stan advises. “The adults were being super stupid over being scared that they’re child molesters or some shit, so Kyle and I, along with every kid in South Park, just fucking went off with the Mongolians after our parents just kicked us out of South Park.”

“To be fair, the Mongolians were cool with having us hang around,” Kyle says. Stan shrugs, pulling his dog away from a tree.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the point.”

“Point is, avoid City Wok if you don’t want to deal with a crazy restaurant owner or accidentally bite into a mouse,” Kyle informs. I make a face.

“Uh, ew. No thanks, never going there,” I say. 

“Well, we are to meet up with a pal of ours,” Kyle responds. “So, you going to college?”

“I’m enrolled in an online college. Hoping to be an IT guy, maybe a hacker for the government,” I tell them. Kyle and Stan nods.

“Cool. I’m going to school to be a lawyer like my dad, and Stan’s going to school to a veterinarian.”

“No one but you, Kyle, and a few friends know that, though,” Stan pipes. “Dad wants me to be a professional football player since I got a free ride from playing varsity football in high school, but I care about animals way too much to just let that dream die.”

“Well, if it means anything, I think you’ll make a great vet,” I tell him. Stan smiles shyly, and I catch the sight of a blush before he turns away.

“Hey, there’s Kenny!” Kyle cries, waving his arm over his head. I look to where he’s waving and feel the world stop. I see the male in the orange parka turn and make his way over, then I see the icicle break right over his head. I rush forward with my arm outstretched, ready to push him out of the way, but it’s too late.

I hear the crunch of sharp ice connecting with bone. I see the body fall. I feel the warm blood splatter on my face. I watch as the warm blood pools around the man’s head, quickly cooling and almost frozen within seconds.

“Oh my god, they killed Kenny!”

“You bastards!”


	2. A/N

Hey guys! Very long time, no see! I apologize about that. However, I come bearing news. I opened up a Discord server specifically for my fics, so feel free to join! We're cool, I swear. 

https://discord.gg/7HePKmV

See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment, a kudo, a bookmark, and feel free to subscribe to get notified when I update!


End file.
